ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Vox Humana (Kenny Loggins album)
Vox Humana is a fifth studio album by soft rock singer Kenny Loggins. Released in 1985, it was Loggins' first album released after his involvement with the hit soundtrack to the motion picture Footloose, Ghostbusters and Fletch, the year prior. The title is from Latin phrase meaning "human voice". Among those who make cameo appearances are members of DeBarge, The Pointer Sisters, Philip Bailey, Mr. Mister's Richard Page, Steve George and other artists. It yielded the hit singles Bob Seger's "We've Got Tonite", a duet with Sheena Easton, "What About Me?", a trio with Easton and Roy Orbison, Michael Masser's "A Long and Lasting Love", a duet with Orbison, "Vox Humana", "Forever", "I'll Be There", and "A New Way to Say I Love You", with Orbison. Track Listing # "Vox Humana" (Kenny Loggins, Anita Pointer, June Pointer) – 4:09 # "No Lookin' Back" (Loggins, Michael McDonald, Ed Sanford) – 4:48 # "Let There Be Love" (Loggins, Dean Pitchford) – 4:05 # "A Long and Lasting Love" (Duet with Roy Orbison) (Gerry Goffin, Michael Masser) – 3:28 # "I'll Be There" (Loggins, Nathan East, David Foster, El DeBarge) – 4:00 # "We've Got Tonight" (Duet with Sheena Easton) (Bob Seger) – 3:51 # "I'm Gonna Do It Right" (Loggins) – 4:40 # "Forever" (Loggins, Foster, Eva Ein) – 4:23 # "The Tide is High" (John Holt) – 3:54 # "A New Way to Say I Love You" (Duet with Roy Orbison) (Goffin, Masser) – 3:47 # "At Last" (Loggins, Ein, Foster, East) – 3:53 # "Loraine" (Loggins, Foster) – 4:28 # "What About Me?" (Trio with Sheena Easton & Roy Orbison) (Kenny Rogers, Foster, Richard Marx) – 4:21 # "Love Will Follow" (Loggins, Tom Snow) – 6:20 2016 bonus tracks # "Footloose" (K. Loggins, Pitchford) – 3:48 # "I'm Free (Heaven Helps the Man)" (Loggins, Pitchford) – 3:47 # "Almost Over You" (Jennifer Kimball, Cindy Richardson) – 3:43 # "Don't Go Breaking My Heart" (Duet with Irene Cara) (Elton John, Bernie Taupin) – 4:30 Personnel * Lead vocals: Kenny Loggins, Roy Orbison (tracks 4, 10, 13), Sheena Easton (tracks 6, 13) * Guitars: Kenny Loggins, Tim Pierce, Michael Landau, Steve Lukather, David Williams, Buzzy Feiton * Keyboard and synthesizers: Michael Omartian, David Foster, Randy Kerber, Neil Larsen, Steve Wood, Michael Boddicker, Greg Phillinganes, Randy Walrus, David Paich, Steve Porcaro, Bo Tomlyn, Eric Bulling * Bass guitar: Nathan East, Abraham Laboriel * Drums: Tris Imboden, John "JR" Robinson, Michael Baird * Percussion: Paulinho da Costa, Joe Porcaro, Lenny Castro, Sheila E. * Saxophone: David Sanborn (tracks 13, 14) * String arrangement: Jeremy Lubbock (tracks 6, 10, 13), Jimmie Haskell (track 9), Lee Holdridge (track 4) * Horn arrangement: Jimmie Haskell (track 9) * Backing vocals: Richard Page, Steve George, El DeBarge, Bunny DeBarge, Hamish Stuart, Guy Thomas, Neil Larsen, Sheena Easton, Roy Orbison, Jennifer Warnes, Bonnie Raitt, Marilyn Martin, Donna McDaniel, The Pointer Sisters, Philip Bailey, Carl Anderson, Carl Caldwell, Howard Hewett Producers * Kenny Loggins * David Foster (tracks 6, 8, 13) * Michael Masser (tracks 4, 10) * Michael Omartian (track 2) Category:Albums Category:Music Category:1985 Category:Kenny Loggins albums Category:1985 albums Category:Billboard 200 albums Category:Columbia Records albums Category:Albums produced by David Foster Category:Albums produced by Michael Masser Category:Albums produced by Michael Omartian